


A Place to Hide

by SabrielWinters (hardcorezen)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcorezen/pseuds/SabrielWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is holed up alone in the snow-covered woods with a broken ankle. Is his strange visitor a drugged out vision or something more sinister?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first time I've posted a fic on here. I might edit a bit. Also I suck. Just fyi.

Dean had a broken ankle from a hunt he and Sam had taken a few weeks ago. They were in the Adirondack Park nature preserve. A lone vampire had been picking off residents of surrounding small towns. Dean had managed to snag his foot in a small hole in the ground, the fall twisted his ankle so badly that it caused a small fracture. Luckily Sam was able to get the evil son of a bitch while Dean was incapacitated. Dean gave Sam shit for not helping him out sooner, and Sam teased Dean back about being brought down by a simple occurrence of nature and not one of the creatures they hunt.

After a lengthy late-night trip to the emergency room, Dean was left with a slight fracture, a lot of pain, a cast to his mid-calf, and a bottleful of painkillers. It was decided (after arguing on Dean’s part) to hole up while Dean was on the mend. They decided to rent a cabin in Oswego since it wasn’t too far away. Dean had thought Midwest winters were cold, but being so close to Lake Ontario really exacerbated the season. The cabin was unremarkable and plain, furnished with a pullout couch (which Dean spent most of his time on), a bedroom which he let Sam take, a small kitchen, and black and white TV.

Sam went out most days to the local library for research. It didn’t have any good physical resources but supplied wifi for Sam which was not set up in the cabin. Sam would be gone doing research most of the day but would return in the evening bearing greasy food from the local diner for Dean and something healthy to cook for himself. Since the recovery was to take at least a month, Sam occasionally would slip off on a manageable case on his own. Dean had at first been resentful of the situation but had accepted that he needed to slow down for awhile if he wanted to hunt again sooner. Sam would stock up on food to get Dean by until his return.

~~~~~~~

Dean was bored and lonely. Sam had been gone for three days. The brothers would occasionally check in with each other, so Dean wasn’t worried, but he was so bored. One can only watch daytime local TV for so long. Even masturbation wasn’t as appealing as it normally was. He had jerked off over all the pictures in Busty Asian Beauties, and a few times over Dr. Sexy reruns, but had felt a gnawing guilt afterwards. So he was sat there in a ratty old t-shirt and boxers under a heavy comforter with his casted left ankle poking out watching an old production of A Midsummer Night’s Dream. How could Sam understand this kind of shit? Dean shifted and a pain shot through his ankle. Glancing over at the bottle of vicodin on the table next to him, Dean contemplated taking some. Dean didn’t like taking painkillers. He preferred the old fashioned method of downing some whisky. He’d have a glass and sleep away the pain. But this time was different. “Fuck it.” he stated out loud for no one’s benefit but his own. He shook two out and swallowed them down with a glass of whiskey with a slight grimace at the alcohol's burn  
Within 15 minutes the painkiller high was starting to hit him. A pleasant wave washed over him. It was early on in the movie and he drifted off just as the fairy king and queen started fighting over a child or something as much as Dean was following.

~~~~~~~

He felt something hovering over him, a hand on his chest, a soft brush of something against his eyelids, and soft lips whispering something he couldn’t quite make out into his ear.

~~~~~~~

Dean awoke suddenly. Everything was incredibly silent and still. He rollout over on the pullout couch to face the TV, and discovered it had been switched off. The remote was lying on the ground next to the couch. Dean’s face twisted into a quizzical expression over when he might have shut it off, since the remote was so far away. He was still out of it from the painkillers and figured it must’ve happened before he fell asleep.

That mystery was soon forgotten as he heard a rustling and some footsteps outside the cabin window. Through a fair amount of struggling Dean got up from the bed and hobbled over to the window, careful not to put too much weight on his casted leg. Outside was a raven-haired man. His back was to Dean, leaning against the railing of the porch, his form was mostly obscured by the long tan trench coat he wore. The right shoulder of the coat was stained bright red with fresh blood.

Dean, still in his drugged condition, made his way to the door. He opened the door and the man turned towards the sound. The way Dean’s vision blurred from the drugs and alcohol, the man twisting into a strange creature under his changed perception. The glare from the sun shining off the snow made the man appear as if there were colored sheens to his hair and when Dean’s vision shifted again, it appeared as if there was something bulky hidden under the coat on the man’s back. The man - no, the creature, Dean thought - smiled, something oddly too sharp about his teeth, and his eyes impossibly blue. Dean couldn’t focus and for once with facing something that screamed “INHUMAN” to his senses, found that he could not move. He was paralyzed under the foreign gaze.

Still smiling, the creature began to speak still holding Dean’s eye contact. “Please, may I come in? I am in need of assistance.” A strange accent marked his words.  
Dean tried to form a question, but was met with the resistance of his own tongue and found himself saying “Yeah, sure,” and oddly limped out of the way to allow the creature inside. Dean shut the door and turned only to be met with that intense blue gaze again, far too close for his comfort.  
The creature was smiling still, his teeth shifting from too sharp to normal looking in Dean’s swimming vision.  
“What is your name?” the being inquired, his tone soothing and musical. Dean hadn’t noticed how beautiful that voice was before when the being had first spoken.  
“Dean. Dean Winchester. You?”  
The being’s smile hinted at amusement and something like recognition flashed in his eyes.  
“You may call me Cas.”  
Cas walked over to the bed and sat down and Dean followed suit not seeming to be able to do more than follow him.  
Dean sat down on the bed and Cas pressed a couple of his fingers to Dean’s forehead and whispered “Sleep, Dean Winchester,” into his ear.  
Dean fell back onto the bed, and right before unconsciousness gripped him, he thought he could see dark colored wings sprouting from the creature’s back as he shucked off the trench coat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short, sorry.

Slowly Dean regained consciousness. Everything came back in blurs and fuzzy shapes that meant nothing until he blinked multiple times and things began to come back into focus. Glancing at his watch he noted that it was somewhere around 3:30 in the morning from the darkness that surrounded him. His hazy memories of the previous day started to come back to him. Dean sat up quickly all too much aware of the potential danger he was in. When he looked around the room it appeared to be empty. Dean grabbed a silver knife from the drawer of the end table next to the pullout couch. He silently cursed sitting up, accidentally banging his ankle against the metal frame of the bed. He made his way throughout the small cabin checking Sam’s room, then the bathroom, and finally the small combined kitchen and dining room. There was no sign that anyone had even been there besides Dean in the past few days. Dean had an unexpected feeling of disappointment however brief before shaking his head to clear it from his mind. He swept the cabin in his slow injured fashion once more, still finding nothing. 

As he was rounding the corner to return to the living area he heard the soft click of the door opening as and muffled sounds of someone trying to enter quietly. Dean flattened himself against the wall, knife at his side. He peered around the corner to see a shadowed figure entering. Dean pounced trying to bring the knife down on the intruder. His attack was deflected and the two grappled for a few seconds in the darkness. The foreign figure fell back against the wall, hitting the light switch. Bright light abruptly flooded the room and Dean and Sam found themselves facing each other blinking away the harsh light.  
“Dean! What the hell?!”  
Dean let out a relieved sigh. “Jesus, Sammy. You scared the shit out of me!”  
Sam glowered at the use of his nickname.  
“I scared the shit out of you?! I left you a message saying I’d be back this morning. I tried to make it back as early as I could seeing as I was worried about you. Thought you’d fallen and couldn’t get up or something since you didn’t pick up your damn phone anytime I’ve called in the past twelve hours.” Sam said smirking, his expression betraying a hint of genuine concern.  
The movie had been playing about 2 pm yesterday. Dean figured he must have passed out somewhere around 3 and had slept until he woke up just a bit ago. Dean shrugged deciding not to mention getting fucked up on painkillers and whiskey and having vivid drugged dreams of handsome winged creatures in trench coats.  
“I guess I’m just recovering and I needed the sleep…”  
Sam seemed somewhat skeptical, giving Dean a suspicious “okay.”  
He studied Dean for a few more seconds deciding if he wanted to pursue what Dean wasn’t mentioning. Dean wanted to shift his weight over the uneasiness of having his brother studying him so closely but the cast made it impossible. Sam decided to let it go in his exhaustion.  
“Well, I need to sleep too. I’ve been on the road all night.”  
“Alright, princess, get your beauty sleep.”  
“Jerk.” Sam smirked.  
“Bitch.” Dean called back grinning as Sam retreated to his room.

Dean made his way back to his own bed, switching the lights off on the way. He flopped down onto the lumpy bent mattress, still careful of his ankle. He pulled the comforter around him shielding himself from the winter chill of the cabin. He turned over and grabbed the pillow next to him. Suddenly an intoxicating scent hit Dean in a heavy wave. The scent was a heavy minty musk with a vague hint of sweetness like honey to it. It completely enveloped Dean’s senses and blocked out all other thoughts. It was all he could think of. He reached in the direction of the where it seemed to be coming from. Where the pillow had previously been his hands hit rough fabric that was definitely not the sheets. It was folded so that it had fit under the pillow. Dim morning sunlight was beginning to fill the cabin. Dean sat up and brought it closer, unfolding it to determine what it was. Making out the tan color, Dean realized it was a trench coat. He ran his hands over the heavy fabric, ghosting over the tear in the shoulder where it was crusted with blood.  
Dean couldn’t quite seem to process what was before him. All he could seem to get out of his racing thoughts is that his visitor last night was real. Dean brought the coat to his face, burying into it, inhaling the heady scent. Warmth washed over him, he folded the coat back up and hid it underneath his pillow. The warmth he felt and the scent surrounding him lulled him into sleep once more. His last thoughts before he was unconscious were of trying to piece together his reality and wondering if he’d see the visitor, Cas, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update as I can. I just had a breakup last night though and between work, school, and that it's a toss up of when the next chapter will come out. Hopefully I'll get into scheduled updating at some point though.  
> Comments/kudos are nice.  
> You can follow me on tumblr for updates on my personal life, spam of my favorite things, and me trying to be funny. Also that's a really good way to reach me if I haven't updated in awhile.  
> http://meanlaqueefa.tumblr.com


End file.
